Briar's Suprise Party
by IslaTheIcePrincess
Summary: Apple is having trouble throwing the best suprise birthday party for her BFFA, Briar. There is only one person left who can help her.


**Hi guys! I'm doing a story about one of my fav characters, Briar. I know her birthday was two months ago- hey, the day this is published is exactly two months after her birthday :O... Fate people, it's fate. Just joking.**

To most stundents, today was just an ordinary school day.

Not for Apple White.

Today was her best friend Briar Beauty's birthday. Apple wanted to throw a surprise party for her friend.

The problem was, Briar was the most hexcellent party-planner in the entire Ever After. She was also Sleeping Beauty's daughter, who lived every day to it's fullest.

So, not only she had to hide the preparations from Briar, but she also had to make the party really... unusal. Something that Briar never did.

And that was the hardest part. What Briar didn't do, that could be a party theme?

Apple sighed. Who could possibly help her figure out what to do?

Blondie? Even tough she's a great friend, Blondie isn't exactly the most reliable person when it comes to preparing something.

Ashlynn? Ashlynn would be helpful, but she wasn't very original.

Raven? As much as Apple hated to admitt it, Raven could help her with a party. But she didn't think that many people would come if Raven was going to help her with the preparations.

Daring? Not a good idea.

Duchess? Not a chance.

Lizzie? She wasn't happy today, for some reason. Apparently it had to do with something that happened in General Villany.

Maddie? That would be awsome, but Maddie was currently unavalible. She was helping Cerise clean up the Che-myth-stry classroom after one of her potions ended up being a fairy-fail.

Faybelle? Something made Apple think that the future villan of Briar's story isn't going to help her.

There was only one person that Apple could think of who would help her, and that was...

''Well, well, who do we have here? A sad little princess! Why aren't you purring, little princess?''

Kitty Cheshire.

Kitty wasn't a party thrower, but she definitly knew how to make things exciting.

''Um, hi Kitty,'' Apple said. _Come one, Apple_, she thought. _She can't make things that bad._

''I was just thinking... do you want to help me make a surprise party for Briar? Without telling her?''

Kitty yawned and poofed from behind Apple to in front of Apple.

''Well, I could... but where's the fun in that?'' she put on her famous Cheshire grin. ''It's much more fun going against the rules.''

''Where's the fun in Briar knowing it?'' Apple asked. _If you can't beat them, join them._

Kitty smiled and disappeared again. ''You got a point, princess. Okay, I'll help you set the party up, but under one condition.''

''Name it.''

Kitty appeared in front of Apple again. ''I get to plan the entire party. And I mean, entire party. Everything's gonna be my way, 'kay?''

''I don't have much choice, do I?'' Apple sighed.

Kitty shrugged. ''Dependes on which way you look at it.''

''Shall we start?'' Apple asked.

Kitty disappeared and appeared on top of the lockers. ''Alright. You take care of the guests and decorations and everything.'' She licked her lips. ''I'll take care of the pastries.''

She then disappeared.

''Just please don't eat them all!'' Apple called after her. She remembered something. ''Where is this party even going to be?'' she sighed. ''I just hope I made the right decision by asking Kitty to help me.''

_2 hours later_

It was done. Apple wasn't sure in how good it was, but it was done.

The party seemed a little... simple. She didn't know if Briar was going to like this.

''Where's Kitty?'' Apple wondered. ''She shoud've been here way by now.''

Just then, Kitty appeared out of thin air.

''Kitty!'' Apple gasped. ''It was about time. What took you so long?''

Kitty patted her pet caterpillar. ''Well, my job isn't as easy as it may seem. Trying to make sure everything is out of order is hard.''

''Kitty, please tell me you didn't eat the food...''

''I did. And then I made my own. Well, Ginger made them, but I told her how.''

Apple looked at her watch. ''Well, let's bring the snacks in then. The guests are gonna be ariving soon.''

''Purrfect.''

After about 15 minutes, everyone was there. That is, except Briar.

Apple knocked on Briar's dorm room door.

''Briar?'' she asked. ''Are you in here?''

The doors opened and Briar came out.

''Apple!'' she hugged her best friend. '' Where is everyone? I fall asleep for a few hours and then everyone is just gone!''

''You'll see. C'mon, let's go, there's something I need to show you!''

''Ooh, what is it? Is it a puppy? I dreamt once that you gave me a white puppy.''

''It's a little better than a puppy.'' _I hope so,_ Apple thought.

When she finaly opened the door, she almost fainted from shock. The party was... well, crazy. And nothing alike to what it was a few minutes ago. It looked very... wonderlandish.

_I can guess who did this,_ Apple thought and looked at Kitty.

Kitty smiled once again and disappeared.

''Apple!'' Briar gasped. ''You did this? For me? This is hexcellent! I so have to throw a party like this! It's so random and crazy! I love it! This is the best birthday ever!''

''I had some help planning this,'' Apple smiled.

Briar hugged her friend happily. ''Thanks! You're the best friend forever after a princess could ask for!''

Apple looked at the place where Kitty was standing just a moment ago.

_Thanks,_ she thought.


End file.
